


Cover Art for CrookedAssembly's "The King's Consort"

by Cerridwen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerridwen/pseuds/Cerridwen
Summary: For CrookedAssembly’s wonderful original work. I keep seeing Chris Pine and Karl Urban in these roles because of the other fantastic story she’s working on, “Like the Devil Himself” which is a Mirror Kirk/Mirror Bones story.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedassembly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedassembly/gifts).



> For CrookedAssembly’s wonderful original work. I keep seeing Chris Pine and Karl Urban in these roles because of the other fantastic story she’s working on, “Like the Devil Himself” which is a Mirror Kirk/Mirror Bones story.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at: http://khantoelessar.tumblr.com/


End file.
